Prior art game accessories, sometimes called game wheels, steering wheels, game grips, or stands are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a game wheel can be used to hold a cell phone while the user plays a game that demands movement of the phone.
Previous game accessories may not easily be extended to larger and heavier smart devices, such as tablets. Because of their size and weight, they are more prone to dropping and breakage. Another problem with this technology is that these devices do not easily lend themselves to use by injured or otherwise disabled persons, particularly when being used in rehabilitation applications; the control of movement may be less precise than is desired for such applications. Yet another problem with this technology is that it does not provide for the use of manual force, much less the ability to alter than manual force as the user progresses through their rehabilitation in a controlled clinical setting.
There remains a need for an improved apparatus that allows a user, optionally with the assistance of a therapist or technician, to exercise their arm and hand through task-specific motions, while providing immediate feedback of muscular effort.